worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Erika
Erika is a former student of Keimon West Private High School and member of the Takamatsu Group. She later becomes Shota's pet. Appearance Erika is an average height young woman with long, blonde hair in the style of a wavy ponytail and has red irises. She wears her school outfit which is a blue jacket, a white blouse, a red, short suspender skirt, blue socks, and white shoes. Personality Relationships Takamatsu Group Takamatsu Erika and Takamatsu have a intimate relationship. This is shown when Shota found the two having sex outside the high school.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 13 Shota Doi History On the roof, Erika was smoking a cigarette as the other Takamatsu Group members were bullying Shota. As they were bullying Shota, Shion and her friends appeared to eat their food but did not help him.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 30 Sometime later in the boys' restroom, the Takamatsu Group was antagonizing a kid in the restroom when Shota Doi appeared and said a teacher was going to arrive. The next day in the boy's restroom at school, the Takamatsu Group were antagonizing Shota for watching the singer Chinami Kirihara. Takamatsu insisted for him to masturbate to the singer, but Shota refused, angering Takamatsu, so he kicked him. While Shota was on the ground, Erika gave Takamatsu her cigarette, and he burned Shota's thigh. Outside of the school the next day, Erika and Takamstu were having sex until they noticed Shota was watching. Erika and Takamatsu attacked Shota for looking. Before walking away with Takamatsu, Erika said she thought he was disgusting. Five years later in 2045, Erika was with Karen in her room while chained. Karen claimed to have adopted Erika after Erika was addicted to drugs in the refugee district and asked if she was aware of the celebrity in the academy. Erika was angered by the question but Karen threatened to take away her pills, but Erika stated the celebrity was Shota Doi. Karen then gave her a pill while Erika crawled on the ground. Karen then revealed to Erika that if she harmed Shota then capital punishment would not be the end of Erika, so Erika agreed. The next day in Keimon West Private High School, Erika was cleaning the men's restroom when Karen appeared with Shota. Erika was angered by her sight of Shota but Karen reminded Erika then position she was in, so she then apologized. Moments later, Shota took her bucket of water and dumping it on Erika, angering her. Shota told her he had no intention of mating with her, so he then sat down in the stall and showed Erika the cigarette burn Takamatsu gave him and wanted her to lick his wound because it pained him at times. Erika was resistant but began to lick his wound to Shota's enjoyment.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 38 Three nights later, Erika was chained to one of Shota's beds when Shota arrived with Usui Sugiyama. After introducing Usui to his "pet", he was curious to know if Takamatsu was in cold sleep states he did not care because it should a cause of celebration since he died. Angered, Erika stated he was obstinate for hold a grude for five years but Shota retaliated because he felt it was the day before to him. Erika was then disgusted as she watched Shota mate with Usui. Later in the night as Shota and Usui were sleeping, Erika was in pain. Shota awake from his sleep and realized it, so Erika asked for her medicine. Erika pleaded for her medicine, so Shota then placed a pill on his tongue for Erika to get. Erika hesitated but she then used her mouth to get the pill but Shota kissed her before going back to sleep.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 41 The next night, Erika was sleeping when Shota entered his room. Erika awoke as the school was attacked by bombs.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 42 As the attack occurred, Shota shielded Erika.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 43 Trivia *Erika's rankings in the Popularity Polls: ** In the second popularity poll, Erika ranked seventeenth with 220 votes.2nd Popularity Poll References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Takamatsu Group